


К ноге

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [3]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Horror, Post 3a, Well not really, but the boys are definitely horrified
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бикон Хиллз превратился в маяк для всяких сверхъестественных тварей. По неслучайному стечению обстоятельств в город приезжает Анастейша Стил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К ноге

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — после эпизода 3х12 «Волчонка». В тексте цитируется книга Джудит Макнот «Битва желаний».

Новая училка литературы выглядела, как настоящее зло. Серьезно. Вся такая из себя невинная, губу вон постоянно грызет, одергивает на себе рубашку и переминается с ноги на ногу, будто у нее... Нет, об этом лучше не думать.

— Как думаешь, — громко зашептал Стайлз Скотту на ухо, — Дерек с ней уже трахался?  
Сзади послышался сдавленный кашель Айзека, и Скотт открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут училка в последний раз разгладила несуществующую складку на своей рубашке и представилась.

— Добрый день, класс.  
В ответ ей вразнобой промычали что-то невразумительное.  
— Меня зовут Анастейша Стил, я буду преподавать у вас английскую литературу. Я точно не знаю, как здесь оказалась, но на сайте «Грейхаунд» были билеты только сюда и почему-то только в один конец, но это уже неважно, — мисс Стил воодушевленно окинула взглядом класс и сделала театральную паузу. Стайлз подозревал, что этому учат в колледже. — То великое произведение, которому мы посвятим следующие два урока, определенно стоит времени, выделенного на него в учебном плане. Чтобы вы могли по достоинству оценить глубину метафор и эмоциональность этого шедевра, я бы хотела процитировать несколько строк. Страница 80, абзац где-то снизу.

Класс был явно не очень впечатлен: по сравнению с мисс Блейк, которая начала свой первый урок, прислав всем ученикам смс-ки, мисс Стил смотрелась старым фольксвагеном против новенькой ауди.  
— «Его страстные слова воспламенили ее, задевая самые глубокие струны души, — Стайлз не мог поверить своим ушам. Где-то сбоку послышались звуки, имитирующие рвотные позывы, вперемешку с мечтательными девчачьими вздохами. Итан и Эйдан за соседней партой сидели с идентичными выражениями лица, только в случае Итана в гримасе отчетливо читалось «что, правда?», а у Эйдана «можно я ее убью». Тем временем мисс Стил безжалостно продолжала. — Каждое прикосновение его ищущих губ и рук вое больше погружало ее в мир, где не существовало ничего, кроме их всепоглощающей любви. Их губы слились в глубоком страстном поцелуе, и одним сильным движением он вошел в нее»...  
— Мисс Стил?.. — Стайлз поднял руку, и, слава богу, она прекратила. Это было хуже, чем стукнуться рожей о руль. Хуже, чем побои от гадкого, гадкого старикашки, который постоянно кашлял и потел. Эта ужасная женщина била ниже пояса, и Стайлз должен был ее остановить.  
— Да, мистер... — она сделала паузу, не зная его имени.  
— Стилински, — услужливо подсказал Стайлз, и мисс Стил робко улыбнулась ему и кивнула.  
— Да, я слушаю вас, мистер Стилински.  
— До вас у нас уже была учительница. В смысле, понятно, что вы у нас не первая. То есть. Не первый преподаватель литературы, я хотел сказать. Так вот, мисс Блейк, она... — Стайлз перевел дыхание. — Во время своего первого занятия она процитировала последнюю строчку из романа «Сердце тьмы» Джозефа Конрада, а потом в класс ворвались бешеные вороны, а потом в городе резко увеличилось количество трупов, в общем, стремно было, да.  
На лице мисс Стил застыло неподдельное сочувствие.  
— Я понимаю, мистер Стилински, — скорбно начала она. Стайлз не был уверен, что печалило ее больше — количество трупов в Бикон Хиллз или то, что он не оценил великое произведение, которому посвящено два урока и наверняка контрольный тест. — У вас пост-травматический синдром на почве английской литературы, но если вам неприятно слышать цитаты, мы могли бы обводить их маркером! — Энтузиазм класса упорно стремился к минус бесконечности. — На следующее занятие все обязательно принесите маркеры. Боже, бедные дети, — пробормотала она и прижала к груди блокнот с планом урока.

Стайлз поджал губы и проворчал:  
— ...вообще-то, я собирался сказать, что мисс Блейк со склонностями серийного убийцы нравилась мне больше, но ладно.

***

То, что в городе появилась какая-то новая гадость, влекомая Неметоном, они узнали благодаря очередному разгрому у Хейлов дома. Поэтому было назначено экстренное совещание — в пострадавшем лофте Дерека, который тайно надеялся, что ему не придется убирать оставленный бардак в одиночку. Сквозь грязные окна лился свет полной луны, в воздухе витал едва уловимый запах тестостерона, а всех девушек скромно попросили остаться дома. Узнав о перспективе уборки, возражать они не стали.

Крис Арджент щелкал кнопкой мышки, перелистывая бестиарий. Все остальные просто жевали пиццу и запивали колой.  
— Она определенно какая-то тварь, — заявил Эйдан, меряя шагами комнату с куском пиццы наперевес. — Она странно пахнет.  
— Давайте ее убьем, — радостно предложил Питер, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по столу.  
— Где-то я это уже слышал, — протянул Айзек. Дерек мрачно оторвался от книги и глянул на него, но все же ответил:  
— Да. Потому что он всегда так говорит.  
Питер закатил глаза.  
— Вот если бы ты меня хоть раз послушал...  
— Тихо! — рявкнул Дерек. — Кто-то идет.  
Питер под шумок стащил последний кусок пиццы из коробки.

Сигнализация ударила по барабанным перепонкам, однако было уже поздно. Мисс Стил отодвинула массивные двери лофта в сторону и эффектно показалась на пороге. Что-то изменилось в том, как она выглядела, может, дело было во взгляде, в прическе, макияже или раскрепощенном виде — будто у нее из задницы наконец-то достали мешавшийся инородный предмет. 

— Кто ты такая? — рыкнул Дерек, сверкнув глазами.  
— Полегче, тигр, — томно прикусила губу мисс Стил. В этом жесте не было ничего и близко похожего на то, как она кусала губы в школе, и Стайлз тут же заподозрил неладное. — Ты тут с богиней, вообще-то, разговариваешь.  
Точно. Неладное. Еще утром у мисс Стил не наблюдалось никаких психических отклонений. Ну, то есть, смотря что считать отклонениями, конечно.  
— Что тебе нужно? — встрял в разговор Крис Арджент, который уже держал ее на прицеле.  
— Горячее мужское тело, — хищно улыбнулась мисс Стил, выпустив когти.  
И пара ударов электрошокером, подумал Стайлз.  
— Я знаю таких перевертышей, как ты, — выплюнул Крис, который, очевидно, уже понял, с чем имеет дело. — Невинные скромницы, девственницы, которые в полнолуние освобождают свою внутреннюю богиню и превращаются в монстров. Поэтому я повторяю. Что. Тебе. Нужно.  
— Мистер Арджент, — промурлыкала внутренняя богиня устами Анастейши Стил, — вы как пятьдесят оттенков опасности. Я прямо завелась.  
Крис отчетливо побледнел — наверное, от света полной луны.  
— На самом деле, — скучающе начала богиня, — мне нужен только один. Отдайте мне одного и можете идти с миром.  
Она окинула присутствующих внимательным взглядом из-под длинных ресниц.  
— Ну же, мальчики. Покажите мне, кто здесь альфа.  
Образовавшуюся тишину нарушал только шорох, который издавал Айзек, когда по привычке спрятался под кроватью. Между грозно сдвинутых бровей Дерека пролегла складка, а в глазах явно читалось: «слава богу, что не я». Наверняка даже Эннис в нескольких милях от лофта и в паре футов под землей впервые порадовался, что умер.

И только внутренний волк Скотта обреченно заскулил на всю комнату.


End file.
